Crosscut
"Under the surface, we all want the same basic things. We just need to work together to make sure everyone's needs get met." An Autobot ambassador to many worlds, CROSSCUT and his partner/bodyguard Road Rage came to Earth in 1986 to work with the American government to establishing Autobot City there. He is fluent in over 230 Earth languages and 6300 alien languages. Though he carries a lot of weaponry, it is all defensive in nature, meant to incapacitate rather than kill. In dire emergencies, he can transfer all his data and memories to his scooter-drone Clutch so his knowledge won't be lost even if he falls to the Decepticons. In robot mode, Crosscut carries an electromagnetic pulse emitter rifle, a twin vertigo gun double-blaster, and a stun grenade launcher, with 3 stun grenades. In Honda City R hatchback mode, Crosscut can travel with a top speed of 111 MPH. Although tenaciously honest, Crosscut is well aware of the ingenuity required to maintain an advantage while proceeding through negotiations. A tireless researcher, Crosscut studies the cultures of the people he meets with the enthusiasm and thoroughness of a professional anthropologist and sociologist. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: CROSSCUT and his partner/bodyguard Road Rage came to Earth in 1986 to work with the American government to establishing Autobot City there. After Spike organized a stronger cooperation between the Autobots and G.I. Joe, Crosscut recruited Marissa Faireborn to assist with this new Earth Defense Command. MUX History: In 2010, Crosscut worked with the Dunham administration to secure a new location for Autobot City in the Lookout Mountain area. However, the opening of an interdimentional rift in the city's science lab delayed the move. In 2011, with the world flooded, Crosscut worked closely with Spike to form a shaky alliance with both Cobra and G.I. Joe against the Decepticons. In 2012, following the flood, Crosscut was present during an attack on a Canadian oil pipeline, where he successfully kept Scourge busy while Elita One rescued oil workers. Crosscut later was tracked to Mexico by Scourge, where he was briefly captured before Scourge was driven off by Blaster piloting the Autobot Shuttle Outrider. He has since recovered, and is currently chosen to remain in Autobot City while helping coordinate worldwide relief efforts. In June of 2012, Crosscut and Spike traveled to Trucial Abysmia for the sixteenth birthday of Sheikh Mohammed. Although Sheikh Mohammed was bitterly disappointed that Optimus Prime himself could not attend, Spike managed to negotiate, with slight help from Crosscut, a 10 percent increase in oil donation to world recovery efforts, 2 percent of which was to be delivered immediately. OOC Notes Crosscut transforms into a Honda City Turbo. Logs/Posts 2010 * February 2 - Autobot City 2011 * September 25 - "Possible Alliance with Cobra" * November 16 - "Joes Aboard" * November 24 - "Victory in the Arctic" - Crosscut reports on the humans' destruction of Megatron's Arctic installation * December 13 - "Victory over the Decepticons" Players Crosscut is available for application. In the meantime, he's being temped by Bzero. References * CrossCut @ tfu.info ---- Category:1986 Category:2010 Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Command Category:available Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Transformers